Ratchet and Clank's Adventures Series Wikia
''Ratchet and Clank: The Crossover Franchise Inspired by the video game duo, Ratchet and Clank, I've decided to create a brand new series. From an old rivalry on Series 1 all the way to the battle across the stars in Series 9. Enjoy the action, drama, and brand new stories of Ratchet and Clank. 'Rules -''' *Any film (G, PG and/or PG-13) will be available upon request. All films, that are rated R, is forbidden. **Unless the R rated films will be inspired by, will be considered. *Any game (E, E+10 and T) will also be available upon request. All games, that are rated M, is also forbidden. **Unless the M rated games will be inspired by, will be considered. *No gore effects on film/episode. (Unless the effects are required) **A few showings of blood are allowed. *Created characters are welcome. **The creator of the designs will show a few examples before showing off. *Any person will like to help write a story/direct an episode are welcome to support the franchise. **That person needs to ask permission from me or my partner if he/she want to cooperate. ''Cast -'' *''Heroes'' **''Main Cast '' **''The Time Squad '' *''Hero Guest Stars '' *''Villain Guest Stars'' ''Extras -'' *''Summon Charms'' *''Locations'' *''Story Arcs'' *''Intros'' *''Trailers'' ''Series 1: A Devastating Wake *Season 1 - The Crime Syndicate Saga'' *''Season 2 - The Fulcrum Star Saga '' *''Season 3 - The Hero's Symbol Saga '' *''Season 4 - The Mutagen Saga'' *''Season 5 - The Ultimate War Saga'' ''Series 2: Trail of the Dragon Balls *Season 1 - The Dragon Ball Saga '' *''Season 2 - Light & Dark Saga '' ''Series 3: Resistance *Season 1 - The Seven Star Saga'' *''Season 2 - The Fallen Saga '' ''Series 4: Redemption *Season 1 - The Redemption Quest Saga '' *''Season 2 - Sword of Tengu Saga '' ''Series 5: Shadows Uprising *Season 1 - Mark of Mastery Saga '' *''Season 2 - The Star Saber Saga '' *''Season 3 - The Order and Chaos Saga '' ''Series 6: A War Without End *Season 1 - The Pandora Myth Saga '' *''Season 2 - The Koopa Empire Saga'' ''Series 7: Tales of the Heart *Season 1 - The Genesis Saga '' *''Season 2 - Kaden's Journal Saga '' *''Season 3 - The Dark Organization Saga '' ''Series 8: The Next Generation *Season 1 - New Beginnings Saga: Part 1'' *''Season 2 - New Beginnings Saga: Part 2'' *''Season 3 - Jake's Journey Saga'' **''Created by Tigerman531'' ''Series 9: The Balance of Time *Season 1 - Super Saiyan God Saga '' *''Season 2 - The Shadowlight Saga '' *''Season 3 - The Lionheart Saga '' *''Season 4 - The Force Saga '' *''Season 5 - The Infinity Stone Saga'' **''Created by NW901 and Tigerman531'' **''The soft reboot of the crossover franchise'' ''Series 10: Eternal Darkness *Season 1 - The Triceraton Saga'' *''Season 2 - The Lone Warrior Saga'' *''Season 3 - The Taken Saga'' **''Created by NW901'' **''The final series of the crossover franchise'' ''The Time Patroller (Prequel Series) *Season 1 - The Chosen'' *''Season 2 - Power Hunters'' *''Season 3 - The Promise'' **''Created by NW901 and Sonja Farrington'' ''The Missing Chapters (Spin-Off Series) *Season 1 - Destiny '' *''Season 2 - Destruction '' *''Season 3 - Leadership'' *''Season 4 - Loyalty '' *''Season 5 - Endgame '' **''Created by NW901'' ''Future Projects '' *''Sonja's Adventures of Sly 2: Band of Thieves (Story)'' *''Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando (Story) '' *''Intro Projects'' **''Tigerman531 (Justice League Unlimited)'' *''Game Seasons'' **''Playstation 3 '' **''Wii/Gamecube '' **''Xbox 360 '' **''Playstation 4'' **''Wii U'' **''Xbox One'' **''PC/Steam'' **''Nintendo DS/3DS'' Latest activity Category:Ratchet19 Category:Tigerman531